Cama de Rosas
by CristinaBlack96
Summary: Un mortifago ataca a Hermione enviándola al pasado, donde los Merodeadores y Lily se vuelven sus amigos. Atormentada por su pasado, Hermione debe aprender a vivir en otro tiempo. TRADUCCIÓN (español de España)
1. Prólogo

AVISO IMPORTANTE ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER:

Esto es una traducción del fanfic "Bed of Roses" de MoonyNZ y por lo tanto la historia le pertenece a ella. Algunos de vosotros quizás ya sabéis que hay otra traducción al español del fanfic y os estaréis preguntando por qué hago yo otra entonces. Bueno, hago esta traducción porque la otra que existe, y pertenece a hyoz, está traducida al español de Latinoamérica y también contiene muchos errores gramáticales. No la culpo por ello, ya que estoy segura de que le costó bastante traducir todo el fanfic. Además, creo que también estaría bien que hubiera una traducción de este magnífico fic Hermione/Sirius al español de España.

Por último, los lectores deberíais saber que el fic comienza a finales del sexto año de Hogwarts para Harry, Ron y Hermione. La autora respetó todos los datos de los cinco primeros libros de la saga, excepto la muerte de Sirius. Para que esta historia pudiera suceder, la que cayó por el velo fue la profesora McGonagall.

Eso ha sido todo lo que tenía que decir (o más bien escribir). Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban alegremente por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y Ron iban uno junto al otro, mientras Hermione, frente a

ellos, caminaba de espaldas, confiando en que sus amigos le avisaran cuando se acercara a una pared, escalera o profesor.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —explicó Hermione. —...que el exceso de uso de lengua de rana en la poción de antiverrugas no hará que se torne naranja, como el examen estipulaba, sino que se tornará verde. Esto es porque…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Ron, estirándose y, con cuidado, apartándola de un estudiante de primero. —Por última vez, sólo tenemos que hacer el examen una vez —dijo levantando un dedo. —Sólo una vez. Por favor, no me hagas revivir el terror de Pociones más de lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Sé que piensas que el examen estaba mal, Hermione, pero discútelo con Snape, no con nosotros.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia un pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de agarrar a Hermione por los codos y girarla hacia la otra dirección.

—No creo que Ron se refiriera a que fueras justo ahora, Hermione —dijo Harry intentando contener la risa. —Además, creía que querías ir a la biblioteca.

—Y quiero, pero realmente alguien necesita decirle que está equivocado.—discutió Hermione, luchando por escapar de entre los brazos de sus amigos. Era más alta que muchas chicas de su casa, pero aún así no conseguía zafarse de aquel abrazo.

—Más tarde —insistió Ron. —Quiero estar ahí para ver qué ocurre. Ahora, creo que Hogsmeade nos llama.

Sin previo aviso se agachó y cogió a Hermione por la cintura, colocándola sobre su hombro, como si fuera un bombero.

—¡Ron! —bramó Hermione. —¡Bájame!

—Sólo si me prometes que no irás corriendo a Snape.

—Harry —imploró Hermione, mirando fijamente al adolecente del pelo alborotado. —Haz que me baje.

—Oh, no creo que lo haga—dijo Harry, con sus ojos bailando de entretenimiento.

—Ron, si no me bajas ahora…

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Ron, girando en una esquina. —¿Me lanzarás un maleficio?

Se detuvo cuando vio a Remus y Sirius teniendo una discusión en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

—Vamos, Lunático, sabes que precisamente yo debería saberlo.

—Sirius, ya lo sé, pero no son la misma persona. Deja de tratar de convencerte.

—Pero sé que...

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, acercándose a los dos magos.

Sus profesores se giraron, fijándose inmediatamente en Ron y Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Remus divertido. —¿Estás bien ahí?

—Sí, perfectamente. Es que me apetecía disfrutar de la vistas. Y además aún no sabía cómo era Hogwarts moviéndose hacia atrás —explicó, tratando de alcanzar su varita en su túnica. —¡Ron, bájame!

—Vamos de camino a Hogsmeade —explicó Ron, ignorando a Hermione. —¿Venís?

—Quizás deberías bajarla —dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a la bruja.

—Gracias —suspiró Hermione. —Por fin alguien razonable.

—Yo tengo una muy buena razón para tenerte así; Impedir que vayas corriendo a Snape.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el trío. —¿Por qué…? —comenzó a hablar Remus.

—Mejor no preguntes —interrumpió Harry, levantando las manos. —Por cierto, ¿de quién hablabais?

—Oh, de alguien que conocimos en el colegio, no sabéis quién es —dijo Remus lanzando una mirada intencionada en dirección a Sirius.

—Bueno, entonces... —dijo Ron dándose la vuelta. —Venga, Hermione, vámonos.

—Como si tuviera elección...

La calidez del sol primaveral penetraba en la piel mientras los tres amigos caminaban por la calzada hacia el pueblo mágico. Las conversaciones y las risas fluían entre los miembros del ED mientras compartían los planes que tenían para el verano.

Hermione, ahora con ambos pies de vuelta a tierra firme, caminaba entre Harry y Ron escuchando como discutían sobre la última escoba que saldría a la venta durante el verano. Oyendo algo que sonó como una explosión sorda proveniente de la aldea, Hermione redujo ligeramente el paso, provocando que Harry y Ron se detuvieran y se quedaran mirándola.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó con la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo en la distancia.

Harry levantó la mano. —Callaos.

El grupo se detuvo y quedó inmóvil mientras unos sonidos distantes de gritos, estrépitos y estruendos alcanzaron sus oídos.

Harry no vaciló cuando tomó su varita mágica, corriendo colina abajo, esparciendo piedras en una nube de polvo mientras giraba en una esquina hacia el pueblo con Hermione y Ron a sus talones. Hogsmeade era un completo caos. Los hechizos volaban por el aire y los edificios ardían a su alrededor. Los estudiantes más jóvenes corrían buscando refugio mientras los mayores se defendían junto con la gente del pueblo.

—Cubrid la espalda a todo el que podáis —gritó Harry esquivando un rayo de luz roja que voló por encima de su cabeza.

El ED se dividió para cubrir la espalda a sus compañeros, y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a enviar hechizos aturdidores hacia los Mortifagos distraídos.

—Desmaius —gritó Hermione apuntando a un Mortifago que a su vez apuntaba a unos alumnos de tercero que huían. Podía escuchar varios de los hechizos que habían aprendido de Remus y Harry, y rodeada de gritos de terror, también escuchó la fría risa de los Mortifagos.

—¡GINNY!

Hermione se dio vuelta, con sus largos rizos revoloteando, para ver a Ron correr hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba bajo una imperdonable al otro lado de la calle.

—Diffindo.

Hermione escuchó una voz detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varios cortes profundos aparecieron en la parte superior de sus brazos y torso. Reprimiendo un grito de dolor se dio vuelta para defenderse.

—Expelliarmus —gritó, mirando el haz de luz azul dirigirse hacia su objetivo.

Pero el hechizo protector del Mortifago fue demasiado rápido y Hermione vio cómo su hechizo rebotó a distancia sin causar daño. El mortífago se mofó de ella y procedió a enviar otra maldición.

—Crucio.

Fue apenas un susurro y mientras Hermione trataba de quitarse del camino, la maldición la golpeó en el costado. Se dobló de dolor mientras la invadía la sensación de cientos de cuchillos apuñalándola. Sintió cada una de las recientes heridas como si estuviera en llamas. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar. De pronto, el hechizó se desvaneció y alzó la vista para ver un elegante perro negro derrumbar a su agresor.

—Avada Kedavra —escuchó gritar.

Dándose la vuelta, preparada para saltar con su varita mágica levantada, Hermione vio cómo la brillante luz verde se apresuraba hacia Neville.

—¡NEVILLE! —gritó Dean poniéndose de pie y tirando a su amigo al suelo.

Hermione vio horrorizada cómo el haz de luz verde golpeaba a Dean en la espalda, reprimiendo un grito mientras Dean caía. Hermione enfrentó al atacante.

—¡Impedimenta! —gritó, viendo cómo el hechizo rebotaba en el escudo.

—¡Confringo! —lo intentó una vez más, observando cómo el Mortifago se quitaba del camino y el vehículo detrás de él se dividía en varios fragmentos.

Avanzando, Hermione siguió intentando golpear al ágil Mortifago, sientiendo cómo su ira y frustración crecían.

—¡Desaugeo! ¡Confundus!—gritó en una rápida sucesión, mirando cómo cada haz de luz fallaba. —¡Crucio!

El hechizo golpeó a su objetivo directamente en el pecho, antes de que ella comprendiera que una imperdonable había salido de sus labios. Un gritó explotó de los labios del

Mortifago mientras ella sostenía la maldición antes de retirarla, incapaz de alargar el hechizo durante más tiempo. Atando al mago enmascarado, Hermione regresó de nuevo a la batalla.

Le dolía el cuerpo y podía sentir cómo se abrían y cerraban las heridas en la espalda cuando se movía. Con un rastro de sangre en la cara procedente de una herida en la raíz del pelo, Hermione se pasó la mano por la mejilla para intentar quitarse el pegajoso líquido. Con sus ojos marrones escaneando la escena frente a ella, encontró a Ron.

Estaba al otro lado de la polvorienta calle frente a ella, inclinado y ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras mantenía su varita mágica apuntando al enemigo. Respiraba pesadamente y Hermione sabía que había sufrido tanto como ella. Vio a cuatro Mortifagos acercándose a los hermanos y, corriendo, cruzó la calle lanzando hechizos para cubrir a Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada a Harry. Lo vio en mitad de la calle mientras este ataba a un Mortifago frente a cuatro aterrorizados alumnos de tercero.

—¡HARRY! —gritó tratando de llamar su atención. Harry levantó la vista y se giró hacia la dirección en la que ella corría. Lanzó dos maleficios a unos mortífagos próximos a él y alcanzó a Hermione antes de que sus mundos se partieran con dos palabras.

Un mortífago apuntó a Ginny con su varita y gritó; —Avada Kedavra.

El mundo de Hermione comenzó a moverse a cámara lenta cuando vio a uno de sus mejores amigos saltar hacia la luz verde para salvar a su hermana. De repente se sintió entumecida. El tiempo pareció correr de nuevo mientras seguía avanzando hacia Ron y Harry enviaba la maldición Cruciatus al mago frente a ellos.

Deslizándose a lo largo de la grava, rasgando sus vaqueros y rodillas, Hermione se detuvo junto a Ron y Ginny. Ginny estaba de rodillas y trataba girar a su hermano.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, tomándolo de los hombros y ayudando a girarlo sobre su espalda. —No —susurró, mirando fijamente sus familiares ojos azules, que observaban inexpresivamente el cielo.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ginny. —Ayúdalo, ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ¿Ron? ¡Despierta, Ron! —gritó, sacudiendo a su hermano. —Hermione, tienes que hacer algo —rogó.

Hermione se estiró y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Ginny. —No puedo, Ginny. Lo siento.

—No —susurró Ginny, inclinándose sobre su hermano, con sus manos sobre la cara.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Harry detrás.

Hermione se levantó al instante con su varita extendida mientras observaba a Harry moviéndose rápidamente hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver un destello de luz que se aproximaba hacia ella. La devoradora de libros no se dio cuenta de la luz añil que la golpeó en el costado.

Un suave Oh de shock escapó de sus labios mientras caía. Pudo escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre y él fue su último pensamiento, antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: Destination anywhere

N/T: Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, cada capítulo tiene por nombre el título de una canción de Bon Jovi.

_**CAPÍTULO 1. DESTINATION ANYWHERE**_

Hogsmeade. 1977.

Sirius suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la librería, esperando a que Remus comprara el libro que tanto había estado esperando. El Merodeador del pelo negro se alegraba de que su amigo por fin pudiera permitirse el lujo de comprar dicho libro, tras numerosos intentos por parte de Sirius y James de ofrecerle un préstamo, los cuales fueron rechazados por el hombre lobo. James y Peter habían abandonado a Sirius y Remus y estaban en esos momentos comprando todos los dulces que podían de Honeydukes, que se encontraba al otro lado de la abarrotada calle, llena de estudiantes preparándose para el verano.

Vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta azul de pana para combatir la brisa fría de la primavera, el pelo negro de Sirius caía en capas sobre sus hombros, flotando ligeramente por el viento. Para un desconocido, aquel alumno de casi séptimo año, parecía relajado, sobre la polvorienta pared del edificio. Sin embargo, si uno se fijaba con más atención en la posición de sus hombros, la ligera inclinación de cabeza y en su mandíbula, vería que la aristocracia corría por su sangre.

Sirius sonrió y guiñó un ojo a algunas chicas de quinto año de Hufflepuff, quienes rieron sofocadamente y apartaron la mirada mientras pasaban de largo. Él continuó mirando esperando que le devolvieran la mirada de nuevo y se rió entre dientes cuando la chica rubia del grupo giró la cabeza y captó su mirada mientras giraban por una esquina.

—Eres incorregible, Canuto. —dijo Remus saliendo de la librería con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su cara.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a su amigo.

—No es culpa mía si les gusta mirarme.

—No. —dijo Remus dándole la razón mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida de Honeydukes para encontrarse allí con James y Peter. — Pero no hace falta que las animes.

—Pero Lunático, entonces no es tan divertido. —respondió Sirius, palmeando a su amigo en el hombro y mirando a dos chicas de séptimo mientras pasaban por su lado, saboreando su última visita a Hogsmeade.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que llegaban a la tienda de dulces. Era un poco más alto que Sirius, habiendo sorprendido a sus amigos por el estirón que había dado el delgado adolescente de dieciséis años durante el último verano.

Alto y delgado, Remus era diferente a Sirius. No había aristocracia en él como en su amigo (quien trataba, sin suerte alguna, esconderla), y su túnica marrón desgarrada que llevaba puesta daba fe de ello.

—Hay más cosas en el mundo además de diversión. —comentó Remus, sonriendo a Lily Evans mientras pasaba por su lado. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hacer una ligera mueca al ver a Sirius.

—Evans. —la saludó Sirius, asintiendo y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

—Black. — Le devolvió el saludo la bruja. —¿Potter está ahí? —preguntó, señalando Honeydukes.

—¿Te interesa saberlo ahora? —preguntó Sirius, levantando de forma elegante una ceja.

Lily se giró hacia Remus y esperó a que le respondiera.

Remus asintió.

Bien, entonces—dijo Lily girándose hacia otra dirección—que tengáis un buen verano, chicos.

Sirius y Remus vieron cómo se alejaba.

—Volverá. —comentó Remus mirando hacia la tienda mientras James y Peter salían.

—Me gustaría ver ese día. —contestó Sirius. —¿Todo bien, Cornis? —preguntó cuando James y Peter llegaron hasta ellos. —¿Hechizado por Evans, como siempre?

James sonrió, metiendo la mano en su mochila y lanzándole una barrita de Honeydukes a Remus.

—Primero, nada de Cornis. Es Cornamenta. Y segundo, las cosas van mejorando con Evans.

Remus levantó una ceja. —Oh, ¿y a qué te refieres cuando dices que las cosas van mejorando?

La sonrisa de James creció. —Bueno, Lunático, mi amigo peludo, Evans dijo que yo, James Harold Potter, tenía la sensibilidad de una maceta, así que debo decir que esa es una enorme mejora. Al menos si comparamos con la semana pasada.

Sirius sonrió ante estas palabras mientras sus ojos grises brillaban con picardía. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Eso es una gran mejora después de que casi te lanzara una biblioteca entera a la cabeza. Perdí la cuenta de todos los libros que te tiró en la Sala Común la semana pasada.

—Mira, Canuto creo que a ti te golpeó uno directamente en la cabeza. —respondió James golpeando afectuosamente el hombro a su amigo.

—Bueno, con todo este progreso, yo creo que tendrás a Evans... cuando tengas cincuenta años. —le dijo Sirius.

James miró a su amigo.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Sirius.

—De nada, tío.

Antes de que James pudiera responder, Sirius y Remus ladearon la cabeza simultaneamente.

James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada y esperaron. Quizás los caninos habían oído un conejo en un arbusto o un pájaro comenzando a volar.

—¿Lunático? —preguntó Peter, el más bajo de los merodeadores. —¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿No podéis oírlo? —preguntó Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de una pulga.

James frunció el ceño y sacó su varita por si estaban en peligro.

—Mierda. —dijo Sirius, parpadeando mientras una brillante luz blanca inundaba el cielo.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó James, de cuclillas en el suelo. —¡No puedo ver nada!

—Ooff.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Remus mientras la luz se desvanecía. A su alrededor había magos y brujas con las varitas levantadas, preguntándose qué ocurriría cuando aquella luz desapareciera por completo.

James, Remus y Peter se enderezaron y vieron a Sirius con una bruja que no conocían en los brazos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James. —¿Estás bien?

—Siempre he dicho que las chicas me caen del cielo, pero nunca pensé que ocurriría literalmente.

Remus suspiró, en cuclillas junto a sus amigos.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo un idiota pero no lo han herido. —murmuró mientras llegaba hasta él y retiraba los rizos de la cara de la bruja.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida. Sirius sintió que su ropa estaba húmeda y se movió ligeramente para revelar su mano, roja y pegajosa de sangre.

—Necesitamos llevarla a Hogwarts —dijo mientras los demás miraban con horror la sangre de su mano

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Peter mientras Remus y James ayudaban a Sirius a levantarse.—¿De dónde habrá venido?

Movió a la bruja en sus brazos en una posición más cómoda y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

—No lo sé. —respondió Sirius. —Pero estoy seguro de que Dumbledore sí, así que vamos al castillo.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Sirius sintió que la bruja se sacudía y de repente saltó de sus brazos, quedando de pie y apuntando con la varita a los cuatro merodeadores.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó parpadeando e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—No sabemos quién es Harry. —respondió James cogiéndole las manos para calmarla. A su lado, Remus metió la mano en el bolsillo para tocar su varita mientras Peter imitaba a James.

—Estás herida. Necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería.

—¿La enfermería? —preguntó. Se llevó una mano al corte que tenía en la cara cara y se contrajo de dolor. —¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

—No lo sabemos. —repitió Sirius, dando un paso hacia ella.

—¡NO! —Gritó, apuntando a Sirius con la varita, haciéndolo parar y levantar las manos para que las viera. —¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Sirius. —comenzó, señalándose a sí mismo y después a los demás conforme los iba presentando. —Y estos son mis amigos James, Remus y Peter.

La brujo se quedó inmóvil con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba visualizar las caras que tenía frente a ella. Parpadeó negando con la cabeza mientras sus rizos ondeaban alrededor de su cara.

—No. —susurró aflojando los dedos alrededor de la varita mientras vio que el mundo empezaba a girar.

Sirius saltó hacia delante y la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada.


	3. Capítulo 2: The story of my life

_**CAPÍTULO 2. THE STORY OF MY LIFE.**_

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan confundido, la sensación de deja vu habría inundado su cabeza. Había tenido un encuentro similar el año pasado después de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall, y se encontraba de nuevo lanzando objetos por el despacho del director.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO?! —gritó. —¡DÍMELO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERLOS A LOS DOS! —las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara y tenía una mirada de desesperación.

—Harry, Harry —lo sosegó el director. —Calma —le dijo al adolescente, sin lograr tranquilizarlo. —Tengo una ligera idea de dónde puede estar la señorita Granger pero creo que será mejor esperar a que lleguen Remus y Sirius.

Harry fulminó a Dumbledore con la mirada.

—No deben tardar en llegar —continuó el director. —Hay muchos estudiantes nerviosos a los que consolar.

Esto no pareció calmar a Harry.

—Ginny —jadeó. —Tengo que verla, necesita a alguien, está totalmente sola.

—Creo que los gemelos Weasley están con ella en estos momentos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la puerta del despacho se abrió revelando a un hombre lobo de aspecto sombrío seguido por un solemne animago.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó el director.

—Diez —dijo Remus, con voz apenas audible. —Todos de sexto o séptimo año, tres de Gryffindor, dos de cada una de las otras casas y Madame Rosmerta.

—¿Tres? —preguntó Harry. —Dean… ,R Ron, —su voz se fue rompiendo por la agonía. —No digáis su nombre, por favor, Hermione no...

Su padrino le sonrió tristemente. —No, Harry, no fue Hermione. Katie Bell cayó defendiendo a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de tercer año.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras su padrino lo abrazaba. —Ya lo echo de menos.

Sirius conocía muy bien los sentimientos por los que estaba pasando su ahijado, no había más remedio que reconfortar al joven. —Lo sé, lo sé, shhh —murmuró.

Harry lo miró. —¿Y Hermione? —preguntó.

—Tal vez debas sentarte —respondió Sirius.

Harry asintió y se sentó como Sirius le había sugerido. Ahora Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a contestar a todas sus preguntas.

—Sabemos lo que le ha pasado, pero lamentablemente desconocemos su localización exacta.

—¿Está bien? Pero entonces... ¿Dónde está?

Esta vez fue Sirius quien le contestó. —La han enviado al pasado.

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry. —¿Cómo de lejos?

—Hace veinte años, una chica cayó del cielo en mi regazo. Pensamos que sufría amnesia. Esa chica tenía un notable parecido con Hermione.

—¿Nuestra Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Esa chica también se llamaba Hermione. Era nuestra Hermione, Hermione Thomas.

"Cogió el apellido de Dean. Hermione, siempre tan lógica, cogió el apellido de otro nacido de muggles." Después de ese pensamiento sintió otra vez una burbuja de cólera apoderarse de él.

—¿Por qué no lo has evitado? ¡Sabías que iba a suceder! —acusó a su padrino.

—No lo sabíamos, Harry. —dijo Remus hablando por primera vez. —Todo el mundo pensaba que era sólo una coincidencia. Todos excepto Sirius —su amigo le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—Así que sabéis dónde está. Está en el pasado, hace veinte años. —dijo Harry, que se sentía un poco confundido.

—Desapareció en junio de 1978. La hemos estado buscando desde entonces —respondió Sirius. Su voz se iba rompiendo conforme las palabras salían de sus labios.

Harry podía sentir cómo le latía la cabeza por el coraje y esfuerzo de procesar la información. —Así que está aquí, ¿pero veinte años atrás?

Sirius asintió.

—Eso si la Srta. Granger todavía está viva —dijo Dumbledore.

La cara de Harry palideció y Sirius se giró hacia el director lanzando chispas por los ojos.

—Está viva. Lo sé. Lo siento.

Harry le envió una mirada indagadora a su padrino.

—Quizás —dijo Remus. —Deberíamos comenzar a contarle todo desde el principio.

—Pero tenemos que encontrarla —la desesperación era evidente en el tono de voz de Harry.

—Está bien, Harry, tenemos a miembros de la Orden buscándola ahora mismo. Pero tienes que escuchar la historia que Sirius y Remus tienen que contarte —le dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry asintió y siguió a Sirius y Remus fuera del despacho.

—Bien —dijo Sirius. —Vamos a mi habitación y te contare todo sobre la chica que me cayó del cielo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Stranger in this town

_**CAPÍTULO 3. STRANGER IN THIS TOWN.**_

Hermione abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos inmediatamente de nuevo. Sentía punzadas en la cabeza, como si una banda corriera dentro de ella. Gruñó suavemente para alertar a la medimaga que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Hola, querida. Es agradable verte despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —dijo con voz ronca.

—Bueno, jovencita, no hay camiones en Hogsmeade, por lo que me veo obligado a preguntarte tu nombre y de dónde vienes.

Hermione se giró para ver la cara familiar de Dumbledore. ¿Qué quién era ella? pensó, sintiéndose confundida al ver que su director desde hace seis años no sabía la respuesta .

Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la joven Dumbledore sonrió.

—Te encuentras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la fecha es 31 de junio de 1977. Quizás ahora te sea más fácil responder a mi pregunta. —le dijo arqueando una ceja.

—1977... Eh, soy Hermione, Hermione Thomas —pensó que sería bastante difícil tratar de acostumbrarse a un apellido falso, por lo que prefirió conservar al menos Hermione. —Yo... no recuerdo de dónde vengo. Yo... yo... —tartamudeo y se quebró.

—Está en todo su derecho, Srta. Thomas. Por el alcance de sus lesiones parece haber pasado por una traumática experiencia. Tiene que descansar, a pesar de que sé que algunos estudiantes están interesados en visitarla—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Al ver de nuevo la cara de confusión de la muchacha Dumbledore aclaró;

—Los jóvenes que la encontraron. Les gustaría ver cómo esta. Voy a intentar encontrarle un lugar para que permanezca durante las vacaciones. Ya le informaré.

Dumbledore salió con una sonrisa de la habitación. La joven tenía una mirada que nadie de esa edad debería tener. Una mirada que decía haber visto la batalla y la pérdida.

Dumbledore sabía exactamente la persona que podría ser capaz de ayudar en esto.

* * *

><p>—Oh, Ron.— sollozó Hermione cuando la soledad la llevó de vuelta a los pensamientos de sus amigos.— Harry absolutamente solo... Yo absolutamente sola .<p>

Una pequeña tos llevó sus pensamientos lejos mientras enfocaba la vista en la fuente del sonido.

Tres jóvenes vestidos con ropa muggle estaban de pie al lado de su cama, cada uno con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y curiosidad.

"¡Oh, Dios! Tres cuartas partes de los merodeadores." pensó, mientras observaba a los jóvenes.

—Hola —le dijo el adolescente que se parecía insólitamente a Harry. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —repitió.

James le tendió una mano. —James Potter a su servicio —se auto presentó.

El muchacho de pelo claro al lado de James habló;

—Remus Lupin —le dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y se presentaba.

Hermione sonrió a su joven profesor de DCAO mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

Su mirada se desplazó al joven de pelo negro, el padrino de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos grises brillaban mientras le sonreía.

—Sirius Black —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione ofreció a los chicos la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar de sus adentros. —Hermione Thomas.

—¿Y de dónde eres, Hermione? —preguntó James.

Cualquier signo de felicidad pareció borrarse de la cara de Hermione. Mintió, pero el dolor de lo que había sucedido hizo que sus palabras parecieran reales. —Yo... no voy a volver a recordarlo —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por la cara mientras recordaba el acto de valentía de Ron.

—Ahora sí… chicos—los regañó la señora Pomfrey cuando entró en la enfermería. —Dejad de alterar a la pobre chica.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Sr. Black. Necesita descansar. Puedes regresar y despedirte antes de que el tren parta en dos días.

Los tres jóvenes abrieron la boca para lanzar una protesta.

—Ni una palabra más. Ahora fuera…fuera, dejadla descansar. Cuanto más descanse, antes estará fuera de la cama.

Esto pareció convencer al trío. Se despidieron de Hermione y le ofrecieron buenos deseos antes de salir de la enfermería.

—Ahora, querida, toma un poco de esto. Es una poción de sueño que te ayudara a descansar plácidamente.

Hermione asintió agradecida de que la bruja hubiera echado a los chicos. No podía hablar con ellos en ese momento. Suspiró y bebió la poción perdiéndose por la deriva de un pacífico sueño.

* * *

><p>Dos días después.<p>

—Evans, ¡Espera! —le gritó James por el pasillo.

—¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Esos cincuenta años de los que hablaba Sirius podrían reducirse si empezaras a llamarla Lily —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa torcida.

—Calla, Lunático —replicó James demasiado distraído con la pelirroja. Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eh, Lily!—dijo James, obviamente con la esperanza de que esos cincuenta años se redujeran. —¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no te concierne, pero voy a la enfermería —contestó. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

—Qué coincidencia, nosotros también —dijo James. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo que Sirius y Remus creían que fuera posible.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción. —¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿No le habrás chamuscado las cejas a Sirius como lo hiciste con Peter la semana pasada?

Remus y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando Sirius escuchó mortificado la mención de que sus queridas cejas hubieran sido quemadas. Su mano voló hacia su cara solamente para asegurarse de que seguían ahí.

Ese gesto hizo que la mano de Remus golpeara otra vez la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Ow, Lunático! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sirius, idiota, si te hubieran chamuscado las cejas lo sabrías. Y también sabes por qué vamos a la enfermería.

Lily siguió caminando hacia la enfermería con James sobre sus talones.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione con una pequeña maleta.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Lily.

—Hola —respondió suavemente.

—Esperad, ¿os conocéis? —preguntó James.

Lily le envió una mirada de pocos amigos. —Esto va a ser un verdadero golpe para ti James, pero tengo que decirte que el universo no gira a tu alrededor. No hace falta que te informen sobre todo.

—¡Ouch! James, eso arde. —dijo Sirius mientras se movía para echarle una mano a Hermione con sus cosas.

James le envió una mirada de pocos amigos a Sirius.

—Dumbledore nos presentó ayer —explicó Hermione. —Me voy a quedar con Lily durante el verano.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Hermione sorprendidos. Finalmente parecía ser capaz de formar una oración entera.

—Bien, eso está genial —dijo Sirius. —Tal vez podríamos quedar todos en las vacaciones después de hacer nuestra prueba de aparición.

Lily vio la mirada de temor en los ojos de Hermione, por lo que respondió; —Ya veremos. Enviad una lechuza.

James la miró sorprendido.

Lily suspiró al verlo. —Por favor, Potter, desinfla un poco tu ego. Lo hago porque Hermione querrá ver a otras personas aparte de a mí —después se dirigió a Hermione. —¿Estás lista?—le preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos al tren —dijo Lily mientras le mostraba el camino a la joven, que la siguió. Caminar no favorecía mucho a su pierna izquierda.

Sirius corrió inmediatamente para ayudarla. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Te veo luego —dijo despidiéndose.

Los chicos se quedaron de pie viendo a las dos muchachas perderse por el pasillo.

—Parece una joven deprimida —comentó James.

—Sí, apenas dice dos oraciones seguidas.—dijo Sirius con sus ojos grises siguiendo a las dos jóvenes.

—Estará bien, Sirius —dijo Remus. —Si alguien puede ayudarla, esa es Lily —los demás asintieron y se marcharon para ver si Peter ya había terminado de hacer las maletas.


	5. Capítulo 4:Sueños y una prueba de verano

_**CAPÍTULO 4. SUEÑOS Y UNA PRUEBA DE VERANO.**_

Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño de Lily y apenas se reconocía. Atrás había quedado la bruja adolescente cuyos ojos brillaban de un modo especial. En el lugar de la antigua Hermione se encontraba una joven que tenía un gran corte en la mejilla y otro en la ceja izquierda. No eran sus cicatrices de batalla lo que más la afectaban, sino su mirada. Lo que expresaban sus ojos la impresionó en un principio. El brillante color chocolate parecía haber sido reemplazado por uno avellana claro.

"Esto es lo que debe sucederle a la gente que ha perdido a un ser querido." pensó. Lo había notado también en los ojos de Sirius. El Sirius joven tenía los ojos brillantes en comparación con el Sirius que ella conocía.

La Hermione lógica trataba de evaluar la situación. Debía haber algún motivo que no había encontrado aún por el cual no había podido llorar.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca, pero las lágrimas no cayeron, mientras su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de la batalla. Todavía no había llorado, y se preguntaba si se había vuelto insensible o indiferente. Quería llorar, pero encontraba imposible liberar las lágrimas. Simplemente no salían.

Regresó silenciosamente a la habitación que compartía con Lily. La otra chica le sonrió cuando entró y se sentó sobre la cama que los padres de Lily habían trasladado para ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Lily.

—Sola —se escuchó responder.

Lily golpeó su cabeza por esto y con los ojos llenos de preocupación le ofreció:

—Sé que no me conoces bien, pero si quieres hablar estaré aquí para escucharte, ¿vale?

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias —dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba y deseaba que esa noche pudiera descansar.

* * *

><p>El pacífico sueño de Lily fue interrumpido a tempranas horas de la mañana por gritos ahogados del otro lado de la habitación.<p>

—Hermione —dijo Lily y la sacudió levemente. —Despierta —la sacudió un poco más fuerte. —Venga, Hermione, despierta.

Hermione se revolcaba en su sueño. —¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó y se levantó de golpe. Sus ojos estaban como platos y su corazón latía muy deprisa.

—Está bien, solo ha sido un sueño, solo un sueño —le dijo Lily tranquilizándola mientras abrazaba a la temblorosa joven.

—Los mataron. —susurró Hermione.

—Está bien, tranquila. Trata de no pensar en ello —dijo Lily con la tentativa de calmar a Hermione.

—Los Mortífagos atacaron a los estudiantes. Mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos —susurró Hermione. —Duele tanto. —gimoteó.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Lo siento mucho. Vamos, túmbate y trata de descansar un poco —dijo Lily.—Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.

Hermione se recostó lentamente. Sus ojos no encontraron nada interesante en lo que centrarse. —¿Quieres saber lo peor de todo? —le preguntó a Lily. Cuando llegó la falta de respuesta dijo: —Ni siquiera puedo llorar por mis amigos.

—Eso es porque aún estás en shock.—Lily comenzó a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir.— Oh, Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?— le susurró a la muchacha dormida. Se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente a su propia cama.

* * *

><p>Durante las próximas semanas Hermione y Lily se hicieron más amigas y Hermione comenzó a comprender por qué la gente de su tiempo idolatraba a la pelirroja. Descubrió también que tenían mucho en común cuando estaban estudiando un día en el jardín para su prueba de aparición.<p>

Lily se rió de repente. Hermione la miro extrañada y la pelirroja habló; —Apuesto lo que sea a que los chicos aún no han estudiado para esto —reflexionó.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —Supongo que te refieres a James y Sirius, ¿no?

Lily sonrió y asintió. —¿Por qué no has mencionado a Remus?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. —Por lo que me has dicho de él, parece ser el único responsable del grupo.

Lily asintió otra vez. —De hecho me retracto de lo que dije si Remus está con James. Estoy segura de que los ha obligado a estudiar.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Si Remus era como el profesor Lupin que ella conocía, entonces Sirius y James habrían estudiado durante el verano.

Lily observó a Hermione mientras regresaba a su lectura. Su nueva amiga no había hablado más sobre lo ocurrido después de la primera noche, y parecía que las cosas mejoraban. Ya no tenía pesadillas. Esperaba que el próximo año escolar y la compañía de algunas personas más pudieran ayudarla. Lily no quería admitirlo pero consideraba que los Merodeadores se convertirían en un elemento principal para ayudar a Hermione.

* * *

><p>Físicamente Hermione se sentía mejor. La mayoría de sus golpes habían desaparecido y sus heridas fueron convirtiéndose en pálidas cicatrices.<p>

Emocionalmente estaba agotada. Cuando se sentía mejor era cuando estaba en compañía de Lily, pero tan pronto como se quedaba sola su mente volvía de nuevo a la batalla. Estos eran los momentos más difíciles, los momentos de soledad.

El día de su prueba de aparición, Hermione amaneció nostálgica. Debería estar haciendo esto con Harry y Ron. Casi todo lo que habían logrado lo habían hecho juntos.

Lily entró en la habitación. —¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió.

—Vamos a ir al Ministerio con polvos flu —le dijo haciéndola bajar las escaleras.

—¿Has estado en el Ministerio antes? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, pero estoy segura de que averiguaremos el camino —contestó Lily mirando a Hermione, con una sonrisa de confianza en sí misma.

Hermione creía que recordar el encuentro en el Ministerio seria luchar de nuevo contra otra ola de dolor, ya que le haría recordar a su amada profesora de Transformaciones.

—¿Sabes cómo usar los polvos flu? —preguntó Lily sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo he hecho un par de veces.

Lily asintió. —¿Quieres ir primero?

Hermione hizo una pausa y luego asintió. —Está bien —entró en la chimenea y unas llamas verdes la envolvieron cuando gritó; —Ministerio de Magia.

Apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y su mirada aterrizó de inmediato en la fuente de oro que había en el centro del gran pasillo, con las estatuas que en un futuro ayudarían a salvarle la vida a Harry.

Lily apareció y fue junto a ella.

—¡Woow!—dijo con asombro.

—Sí, wow.

—¡Eh! ¡Lily, Hermione, por aquí! —una voz familiar las llamó.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la voz y vieron a Remus caminando hacia ellas. Las dos chicas sonrieron al joven Merodeador.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien —respondió Lily. Hermione simplemente asintió y sonrió. —¿Y tú? —preguntó Lily.

—Bien también. Se supone que había quedado con James, Sirius y Peter aquí, uhh… hace diez minutos. —dijo con una mueca, mirando alrededor del gran pasillo con sus intensos ojos color ámbar.

Dos jóvenes con el pelo negro, uno perfectamente cuidado y otro revuelto, aparecieron por una chimenea. Hermione colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Remus y señaló a los dos chicos. Remus sonrió y los llamó para llamar su atención.

—¡Eh! ¡Canuto, Cornamenta, por aquí! —los jóvenes se giraron en dirección al grupo.

—Hola, Lunático —lo saludó Sirius mientras se acercaban. —Hermione, ¿todo bien? —preguntó cuando alcanzaron al grupo.

—Bien, gracias —contestó sonriendo. Sin embargo, Sirius notó que sus ojos no reflejaban esa felicidad.

James, por otra parte, fue directo hacia Lily.

—¿Lily , todo bien? —preguntó.

—Bien, James —contestó mirándolo con cautela. —¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Sirius, que se encontraba hablando con Hermione y Peter, el cual acababa de llegar.

Remus golpeó a James en la cabeza. —Gran idea, Cornamenta, gran idea— y sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Sabéis a dónde hay que ir? —preguntó Hermione a los Merodeadores.

—Sí, una vez tuve que venir con mi prima Bellatrix por este mismo camino.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron tras la mención de la mujer responsable de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall.—¿Hermione? —preguntó Sirius suavemente. —¿Estás bien? —y la miró mientras caminaban a través del pasillo de suelo de mármol.

—Sí, tranquilo. Solo un poco nerviosa.

—Ahh, tranquila, todo irá bien. Vamos, es por aquí—dijo liderando al grupo hacia un conjunto de puertas.

* * *

><p>La prueba no fue difícil, y menos con todo lo que Lily y Hermione habían estudiado. Al final hasta Peter logró pasar, aunque casi se aparece incompleto.<p>

—Entonces, chicas, ¿os veremos en el tren? —preguntó James.

Esta vez Lily esperó a Hermione para responder.

Hermione sonrió. —Eso estaría bien.

Los cuatro jóvenes les sonrieron y se desaparecieron a sus casas.

—Bien —dijo Lily con los ojos centelleándole. —¿Te veo en casa?

Hermione asintió y miró a su nueva amiga desaparecer ante sus ojos, antes de que ella misma se desapareciera de vuelta a casa de Lily.


	6. Capítulo 5: El expreso

CAPÍTULO 5. EL EXPRESO, LECHUZAS Y SERPIENTES.

Hermione se encogió debajo del edredón. El dolor no la dejaba descansar. "No puedo hacer esto." pensó. "No puedo seguir adelante sin ellos." La imagen de sus mejores amigos apareció ante sus ojos. Ron sonreía ampliamente y Harry se ría de algo que sin duda habían hecho los gemelos. "Harry" pensó. "Todavía tengo a Harry. Solo necesito encontrar el camino a casa."

"Bueno, no creo que lo vayas a encontrar si sigues aquí acostada, ¿no?" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Hogwarts —susurró Hermione y sonrió levemente. Si había algo que podía ayudarla, eran los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —Voy a encontrar el camino a casa, Harry —se prometió. —Voy a verte de nuevo —y un sueño tranquilo se apoderó de ella por primera vez en semanas.

Se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana. Abrió los ojos despacio y vio a una arreglada Lily abrir la ventana para coger el correo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi mediodía —dijo Lily con una sonrisa. —No te había visto dormir tan bien nunca, así que no quise despertarte.

Hermione sonrió. —Gracias.

Lily observó las cartas. —Son nuestras cartas de Hogwarts —dijo sonriendo y le entregó su sobre a Hermione. —¿Creías que no ibas a conseguir una? —preguntó al ver la mirada de asombro de su amiga.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —confesó, abriendo su carta.

Estimada Srta. Thomas,

Ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para cursar su séptimo año de educación mágica.

El curso comienza el 1 de septiembre, cuando se le seleccionará para una casa.

Se adjunta una lista de libros y material necesario.

Directora Adjunta

Profesora M. McGonagall

Hermione volvió a leer la carta sólo para estar segura. "Profesora McGonagall" pensó. Por mucho que le gustaba la enseñanza de Sirius en Transformaciones, siempre había admirado a su profesora original.

Un grito de alegría hizo que la mirada de Hermione se dirigiera a su amiga, sentada en la otra cama. La miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

—¡Soy la Premio Anual! —exclamó Lily sin aliento sosteniendo su insignia de oro, la misma que Hermione y sus amigos habrían usado.

—Felicidades —dijo ella sonriendo tristemente mientras Lily volvía a leer su carta.

Otro grito escapó de los labios de Lily. —¡Oh, Merlín, por favor, no, deben estar bromeando! —dijo mientras miraba su carta. Le mostró el papel a Hermione. —James —dijo. —Quiero decir, James POTTER. ¿Cómo diablos se ha hecho James premio anual? Pensé que sería Remus, ¿pero James? Quiero decir, es James…¡James! El que le volvió el pelo rosa brillante a una Slytherin. James, el mismo que...¿De qué te estás riendo?

Hermione sonrío ampliamente. —Creía que no era posible decir el nombre de alguien en una frase tantas veces.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Lily y golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza con la almohada. —¡Oh! Lo siento mucho —dijo inmediatamente. Vio un destello en los ojos de Hermione, que solo había visto en otro lugar, en los ojos de cuatro chicos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había agarrado su propia almohada y había golpeado la cabeza de la pelirroja con ella. Terminaron en una pelea de almohadas de la cual hubieran estado orgullosos hasta los Merodeadores.

* * *

><p>Casa de los Potter.<p>

Remus fue despertado bruscamente. Le arrebataron la almohada y la usaron para golpearlo en la cara. —Ugh —gruñó, y miró airadamente a su atacante, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa. —Canuto, ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —La madre de James ha hecho un gran desayuno y también han llegado las cartas.

Remus levantó una ceja. —¿Y para decirme eso tenías que golpearme con la almohada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros otra vez y revolvió el pelo de Remus. —Lunático, amigo mío, solo quería algo de diversión—le dijo antes de salir corriendo al pasillo alejándose del vengativo hombre lobo.

Los chicos entraron al comedor y abrieron sus cartas de Hogwarts mientras comenzaban a comer. El ambiente era familiar. Todos hablaban con todos excepto James, que parecía guardarse información importante desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo... Premio Anual. Merlín... Lily. Imposible…

—Cornamenta, escúpelo antes de que te haga daño —dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo... Yo... —James miró a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —dijo Sirius, agarrando la carta de James y comenzando a leerla en voz alta. —...Colegio Hogwarts. Bla, bla, bla... —busco a través del papel hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. —Nos place informarle que ha sido elegido Premio Anual para su último año en Hogwarts.

—Woow, felicidades —dijo Remus. James sólo asintió aturdido y le indico a Sirius que continuara.

—Espera, Lunático, hay más —dijo Sirius mientras continuaba leyendo, moviendo las cejas. —Por favor, se solicita su presencia en el Expreso de Hogwarts para la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual…. —Sirius decidió hacer una pausa y torturar a sus amigos.

—Canuto, termina ya. No estoy muy contento contigo esta mañana, así que no me des excusas para hacerle algo a tu pelo.

Sirius tragó saliva mientras se acariciaba el pelo. —...A la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual, Lily Evans.

Los tres muchachos miraron sorprendidos a James que murmuraba para sí mismo. Sirius, para llamar su atención, decidió hablar. —Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para decirle que James se ha vuelto loco y que esa función debe dársela a Lunático —dijo mientras dirigía una mano hacia una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. James pareció salir por fin de su estado de trance.

—Canuto, si te acercas a esa pluma, te juro por Merlín que...

—¿Qué?

—Me aseguraré de que la próxima vez que te conviertas, alguien te haga un chequeo.

Remus y Peter miraban a ambos siguiendo la conversación. —¿A dónde? —preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Al... ¿Veterinario? —James sonrío ampliamente.

—¡No lo harías!—dijo Sirius. —¡Torturan a las pobres mascotas muggles!

—Si te acercas a esa pluma no tendré más remedio…

Remus y Peter apenas pudieron contener las risas cuando Sirius se apartó lentamente de la pluma y el pergamino.

—Bueno —dijo Remus. —Este va a ser un año interesante.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde los Merodeadores se encontraron con Lily y Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts. —La veo mucho mejor —dijo Remus mientras las chicas caminaban a través de la multitud de estudiantes.<p>

Sirius asintió, pero aun tenía que ver la sonrisa de Hermione reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Bueno, —dijo James. —¿qué tal si nos acercamos? —los otros asintieron mientras las chicas se aproximaban. Lily evidentemente miro a James como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible. No muy feliz con la recepción, James se aclaró la garganta; —Esto... vamos a buscar un compartimento.

Los otros asintieron y lo siguieron en parejas. Sirius y Hermione delante, seguidos por Remus y Peter con James y Lily, para disgusto de la joven, en la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

—Mejor, gracias, sólo necesito algo de tiempo —respondió.

Sirius asintió mientras entraba en el compartimento y se sentaba.

—Así que… —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba. —¿Todos estuvisteis con vuestra familia durante el verano?

Peter y James asintieron . Sirius negó. —He estado con los Potter. Me dejaron quedarme después de algunos... ehh... problemas con mi familia —Hermione le envió una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió por lo que dijo Remus.

—Yo me quedé con mis tíos. Mis padres murieron hace unos años.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Hermione. "el otro Remus nunca mencionó a su familia." pensó.

—No pasa nada. —le dijo sonriendo. —No lo sabías.

—Mis... Mis padres son muggles. —dijo Hermione. —Son dentistas.

Lily vio un destello de pérdida en los ojos de Hermione y la interrumpió. —No pasa nada, Hermione. No tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres. —Hermione asintió y sonrió a su amiga.

—No me acuerdo mucho, de todos modos —dijo.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Peter. Remus le golpeó la cabeza.

—Yo... Es mi mejor amigo, un mago brillante. Lo echo de menos.—susurró, mas para sí misma que para los demás.

Peter, por otra parte, estaba recibiendo cuatro miradas asesinas. —Ehh... James —dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema. —¿No tenias que ir con Lily a una reunión?

—Mierda —dijo James, lo que le valió una severa mirada de Lily. —¡Vamos, que nos están esperando! —dijo liderando a Lily a la puerta. —Volveremos antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Esto… —dijo Remus a Hermione. —¿Alguna asignatura preferida?

Hermione sonrío, pero Sirius notó de nuevo que la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. —Sí, me gustan todas, excepto Adivinación —dijo. —Pero creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ofrece la mayor parte de lo que necesitamos.

—Esa es la que se le da mejor a Lunático —dijo Sirius. Esto no sorprendió a Hermione. Sabía que era bueno, era un brillante profesor. —Y al parecer yo tengo una capacidad natural para Transformaciones —Hermione sonrió. No cabía duda de que Sirius se había visto a sí mismo en un futuro impartiendo esa asignatura.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de los profesores y las casas. Hermione hizo prometer a Remus que le enseñaría la biblioteca y a Sirius que le enseñaría las cocinas. Alrededor de media hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts James y Lily volvieron, y poco después Hermione y Lily se marcharon para cambiarse de ropa.

Lily terminó de poner la insignia en su corbata de Gryffindor. —¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió mirando su propia túnica, que actualmente carecía de corbata. Las dos caminaban de regreso a su compartimento cuando un muchacho rubio bloqueo su camino.

—Vaya, vaya... —se mofó. —La pequeña sangresucia se ha hecho Premio Anual. Y... ¿Qué es esto? —dijo posando la mirada en Hermione, que había palidecido con el sonido de su voz. La voz del Mortifago que había enviado la maldición asesina a Neville, matando a Dean. Hermione mandó lejos esos pensamientos y se apoderó de su valor Gryffindor.

—Hermione Thomas.

—¡Ah, otra sangresucia! No sabía que una chica así pudiera estar tan bien, pero al fin y al cabo... sucia.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —se quejó Lily.

—Vaya, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Potter. Deberías pensar mejor en lo que dices. Cuida tu boca.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Hermione. Los Merodeadores se acercaban por detrás de Malfoy con sus varitas alzadas. —Te sugiero que dejes a las señoritas Evans y Thomas en paz, Malfoy —dijo James. Su voz era baja y peligrosa.

Malfoy le envió una última mirada a Hermione antes de irse. —Este idiota —le dijo James a Hermione. —es un Slytherin. Si el sombrero seleccionador te sugiere Slytherin, sobórnalo para evitarlo o amenázalo.

Hermione asintió. Sirius notó que parecía haberse cubierto de nuevo con ese caparazón que no la dejaba ser feliz. "Dos pasos adelante y uno atrás." pensó. Tendría que asegurarse de mantener a los Slytherins lejos de Hermione en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Después de que los alumnos de primer año fueran seleccionados, Dumbledore habló: —Tenemos una selección más —Se detuvo y miró a Hermione. —Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Hermione Thomas, que se unirá a nosotros en su séptimo año.<p>

Pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos alentarla, pero no les prestó mucha atención porque estaba demasiada nerviosa por la posibilidad de que la cambiaran de casa. La profesora McGonagall la mencionó para que pudiera sentarse en el taburete, donde le colocó el viejo sombrero de la escuela.

—Ahh —dijo una voz en su cabeza. —Señorita Granger, debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verla aquí.

—No estoy aquí por elección propia.

—No, no creo que lo esté. Ahora, ¿dónde puedo ponerla? Veo en usted un nivel de sociabilidad Hufflepuff... también noto demasiada astucia y rapidez de pensamiento. Slytherin estaría bien para usted, pero por desgracia no creo que un nacido de muggles dure demasiado tiempo en esa casa.

Hermione soltó un audible suspiro de alivio.

—Tiene una gran cantidad de inteligencia y valentía. Gryffindor sería bueno para usted, pero lo sería aún más Ravenclaw. Con la mente que tiene es una de los suyos.

—No, por favor. Pertenezco a Gryffindor. —imploró.

A los Merodeadores y a Lily les pareció una eternidad lo que tuvieron que esperar para poder escuchar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Replicó el sombrero. —Entonces, será mejor…

* * *

><p><em>NT: Debería explicar un par de cosas por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta. Cuando el ministerio descubrió que la vuelta de Voldemort era cierta y supieron que Colagusano estaba con él, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar de perseguir a Sirius, comprendiendo que era un hombre inocente. En el sexto año para Harry, Ron y Hermione, Remus impartía la clase de DCAO y Sirius se convirtió en profesor de transformaciones. Espero que os esté gustando la historia._


End file.
